Hōjō Ujimasa
Hōjō Ujimasa (北条氏政, Hōjō Ujimasa) is the former captain of the Seventh Division that turned his back on Soul Society for Hollow powers and joined ranks with Ulquiorra Cifer. He is now the Primera Espada of Ulquiorra's Shinigami-Hollow Hybrids. Appearance Hōjō has abandoned his Captain's robes for a large red trench coat that reaches down past his waist. He hides his zanpakuto within the coat. Occasionally he will wear a magician's hat atop his head, adding to his effect as a magician. His coat has eight red buttons on it that stores his overwhelming spiritual pressure. Personality Hōjō is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his former organization's image; Their views often coincide until it is revealed that he is a subordinate of Ulquiorra Cifer. He is often seen in the company of the other top two Espada. Hōjō has stated that he does not like the power of his Zanpakutō release, as it is often joked about due to it's magical nature. It also seems that while battling, he becomes a darker person and seeks fear in his enemy while in battle. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Hōjō shows some proficiency in wielding swords, able to use two at a time when battling with his shikai released. When in it's sealed form, he will only wield his zanpakuto with one hand, shown to still be able to fend off his enemies. He combines Kido with his swordsmanship to make it more lethal. Kido Master: Sticking with his theme as a magician, he can use Kido with ease, easily using spells up to level 99 without incantation. He is skilled at making seals with Bakudo spells and his Hado #31 Shakaho is capable of matching if not besting Cero in power. He commonly combines kido with his zanjutsu in order to make both more lethal. Button Seals: He wears eight red buttons on his jacket that is meant to seal off his massive spiritual pressure. His sealed off power already equals to a normal Captain-level shinigami, but when he releases a button, his reiatsu skyrockets. With all eight buttons unsealed his power is more than triple it's base level. Enhanced Shunpo: Hōjō is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with other captain-level Shinigami as well as an Arrancar's sonido. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not the strongest Espada, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. Hōjō is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō's bankai without Ulquiorra's permission, as such a release could destroy the fortress of Las Noches that Ulquiorra had taken over. His spiritual energy is blue. Zanpakuto Mahoutsukai (魔法使い, Sorcerer) takes the form of a standard katana with a red hilt and a star-shaped silver hand guard. He keeps it hidden within his red trench coat. * Shikai: It is release with the command "Reveal your tricks", after which, it will become two double-bladed swords, reminiscent of pirate swords. When his shikai is released, he glows with his blue spiritual energy and his eyes glow red. : Shikai Special Ability: Hōjō's Mahoutsukai has the ability to use genuine magic with no apparent source. This can include anything from absorbing bullets, cero, bala, and firing it back at his targets to intangibility. He can also become invisible for a short period of time, and he has shown the ability to bring about a mist for concealing his presence. * Bankai: Not revealed yet. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His hollow mask takes the form of a menacing skull with red and white stripes running up both sides. It has two fang like teeth protruding out of either side of it's mouth, three horns coming out of it's jaw and one big horn where his nose is. He dons it by simply waving his hand over his face. With it comes a burst of black reiatsu.